


fuck me a rainbow

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dry Humping, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry being a Slut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nothing but smut, Rimming, Shameless Smut, colour changing condoms, eggsy being a bigger slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “I want to try them.” He grins his cheekiest grin. “Repeatedly.”“You make a compelling case, Eggsy. However, I do have to finish up here first so you might need to be a little more patient.”Another groan from Eggsy. “That’s what I get for fucking the boss.”“Getting fuckedbythe boss is more like it, isn’t it?” Harry responds as he turns his attention back to his laptop like it’s not half-buried in color changing condoms.





	1. brights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> So [this post](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/160261367408) came across my dash this morning. Out came the fastest written 2000 words of my live. About colour changing condoms. You be the judge of that.
> 
> What passes for research based on the matter comes from this article. Obviously, I took a lot of liberties.
> 
> I have no shame. 
> 
> This is also not beta'd for which I deeply apologize.

“I appreciate you being responsible concerning our sex life but I think I should actually be offended that you assume I have an STD.” Harry regards the heap of tinfoil packages on his desk with as much disdain as humanly possible.

“No, you’re getting it all wrong, guv. These ain’t the fancy scientific rubbers.” Eggys plucks up one of the condoms and wags it in front of Harry’s nose. “These are for _fun_.” 

“Well, aren’t they always?”

Eggsy’s shoulders sag and he groans in frustration. “Yeah, but that’s not what I’m on about. These… they don’t change colour when you got the clap. They respond to body heat and friction, if you know what I’m saying. Like one of them mugs that strip when you…”

“I understand the concept, Eggsy. Thank you.” There’s a little less disdain now but still enough for Eggsy to push further.

“I want to try them.” He grins his cheekiest grin. “Repeatedly.”

A little smile tugs at Harry’s lips. “You make a compelling case, Eggsy,” he says as if Eggsy has just pulled every diplomatic trick in the book instead of just coming on to him. “However, I do have to finish up here first so you might need to be a little more patient.”

Another groan from Eggsy. “That’s what I get for fucking the boss.”

“Getting fucked _by_ the boss is more like it, isn’t it?” Harry responds as he turns his attention back to his laptop like it’s not half-buried in color changing condoms.

 

*

Eggsy is already naked when Harry finally joins him in the bedroom. He’s showered (and even lotioned, ain’t that swell?) and is now lounging on the bed, lazily stroking himself to full hardness.

“You know, it’s quite rude to start without me,” Harry says at the display, his voice holding no heat.

“I can catch you up easy.” 

Eggsy all but jumps to his feet and sets to work, stripping Harry out of his vest and braces until he starts to work on the buttons. It takes most of his patience not to just rip the shirt off of Harry but he’s done that before and the repercussions had not been pretty. 

To make up for his headstart, Eggsy kisses down Harry’s throat and chest, knowing all too well that the spot just there along his collarbone drives Harry crazy. 

Harry’s response is, in fact, immediate. He makes a rather undignified sound, pushing up against Eggsy for more contact. Eggsy grins against his skin but won’t have anything more of that. One of these days he’ll have to find out if he can make Harry come just from worrying that spot but not today. 

So for now, he drops to one knee and works on Harry’s fly. Apparently, Kingsman doesn’t believe in quickies or they would have made their bespoke pants a little more accessible. Finally, he has them open and pushes them down Harry’s thighs, taking pride in the obviously tented fabric of Harry’s underpants.

Having Harry naked in front of him is always a sight to behold. All long and lean lines, well-toned muscles with just right amount of comfort to them. Eggsy takes a moment to appreciate the fact as he helps Harry out of his shoes and socks, discarding his pants in a heap.

“It’s also rude to stare.” Harry runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair with an affectionate smile. 

“Sorry. It’s a beautiful sight from here, that’s all.”

“So it is from here.”

Eggsy thanks him for the compliment and hidden message by taking Harry’s already hard cock first in his hand then in his mouth. With skilled flicks of his tongue and the gentle suction of his hollowed cheeks, Eggsy works down Harry’s length, taking him almost all the way in. Harry’s fingers curl tighter into Eggsy’s hair and he draws him in further, more out of reflex than the need to make him choke on his dick.

“Don’t be so eager just yet, darling.” Harry lets him go. “Save your energy.”

Eggsy grins up at him. “I want to see it,” he says, licking his lips as if to savour the taste of Harry’s cock. “When you fuck me, I want to see it.”

“The old-fashioned way or the Kingsman way?”

“Bit of both?”

“Fair enough.” Harry helps him to feet and pulls him into a kiss, that’s a little debauched and sloppy.

As Harry bends to retrieve his glasses from the pile of clothes, Eggsy literally hops on the bed, positioning himself on his back with his knees bent, ready and a little slutty.

“Would you look at that…” Harry’s words come as a bit of a drawl that’s just on this side of decent. He pushes his glasses a little higher on his nose, tapping the dark frame in the process. 

“Oh, I am.” Eggsy shifts on the bed. It’s not for comfort but to get a better view of the ceiling mirror they’ve installed a few months back. 

It’s not just a regular mirror, though, that would be beneath them… them being Kingsman standards. It’s some sort of special membrane (Eggsy hadn’t listened during Harry’s explanation given that he had been bouncing on his cock at the time) that can be disguised as just about anything, in this case Harry’s light grey ceiling. When induced with a light current, it turns into a mirror in which now Eggsy can see his own reflection. He can also what Harry’s seeing since they’ve connected their Kingsman issued glasses to the mirror’s/super awesome paint’s interface. Again, Eggsy had been preoccupied with worshiping Harry’s ass when things had become technical. 

So now he can watch himself and he can watch Harry watching him which is a little weird but hot at the same time. Especially since he doesn’t have to strain his neck too much to see Harry’s cock as strokes himself at a lazy pace.

“You have been quite impatient, haven’t you?” Harry runs his fingers over Eggsy’s hole, easily pushing in to the first knuckle of his index and middle finger. “All loose and open for me.”

Eggsy nods and his eyes flicker when Harry pushes his fingers in all the way, the knuckles of his fingers pressed against Eggsy’s perineum. Easily, Harry finds his prostate and a string of precome pools against Eggsy’s stomach, accompanied by a low curse. 

“Put one on, please,” Eggsy urges, blindly grabbing for one of the condom packs he’s stashed on the bed.

Harry pulls back and Eggsy knows the only way to quench that already empty feeling is to get thoroughly fucked.

He watches Harry unwrap the condom which is a little anticlimactic given the almost translucent color of the latex. It doesn’t look different from any other condom as Harry rolls it down his shaft. When he lubes himself up, though, something happens. In the wake of Harry’s fingers there’s little slivers of yellow and orange, even red at the very tip of his cock.

“Do that again.” Eggsy’s interested is piqued and he sits up a little for a better view.

Harry does, apparently with more pressure this time, as the colors intensify as he strokes himself. “Obviously, yellow’s not the best of colours on a prick,” Harry says bemused and he does his best to get the condom mostly orange and red.

“Bet we can get more colors out of that thing.” Eggsy grins from ear to ear. “See if you can fuck me a rainbow?”

He flops back down on the bed, grabs his own knees to spread himself open. “Please, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t need begging. Not tonight. Despite his initial reluctance, Harry Hart cannot pass up a new gadget, be it bombs or guns or colour changing condoms. 

With a little more lube trickling down Eggsy’s crack, Harry lines himself up with his hole and slowly pushes forward. Eggsy relaxes quickly around him thanks to his thorough preparation and soon enough Harry is buried all the way inside him. 

Eggsy’s back arches and makes a happy little noise in the of his throat. “Let me see,” he all but mewls, rotating his hips just so. 

Slowly, Harry pulls back out, revealing a nice swirl of red and purple, the darker color circling around the tip of Harry’s cock.

“That’s fucking beautiful, Harry.”

“I always considered this to be an art, really,” Harry says in earnest in the way that only Harry can while having his dick disappear in Eggsy’s ass again.

“Yeah, you are a regular Vincent Fuck Gogh.” 

This gets Eggsy a slap on his thigh which stings less than it could. 

“Friction and body heat was it?”

“That’s what it said,” Eggsy confirms.

“Let’s put it to the test, shall we?”

They do. Very much so. 

Harry’s thrusts are slow at first, deliberate and drawn out, getting them a deeper red and more purple. Eggsy has his eyes fixed on the mirror above, watches as Harry slides in and out of him, the colours on the condom ever changing and swirling and different every time Harry pulls out.

The harder Harry fucks him - and he goddamn does - the darker the colors become. From deep crimson to a somewhat irritating eggplant-y color to a deep azur.

“Can you get me some green?” Eggsy pants, barely able to form the words. He’s bent in half, open and raw, his own cock leaving wild traces of precome on his stomach. 

It takes short and hard thrusts to get touches of emerald at the very tip of Harry’s cock. His hips are pistoning forward in rapid succession, quite literally hammering into Eggsy in abandon.

“Yes, yes, that’s it,” Eggsy moans. “Fuck me like that. Don’t stop.”

Harry doesn’t stop. In fact, he speeds up even more, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his face almost a grimace of concentration.

What they’re doing is filthy and very much not gentlemanly but beautiful at the same time. Eggsy takes what Harry gives him and even urges him not to hold back. That’s what it’s usually like and it’s even more beautiful today that Harry’s cock is this plethora of colours driving in and out of Eggsy’s hole. 

It really is art, a little weird maybe, but oddly fascinating. And so very fucking hot.

“Please, Harry… I need…” 

That’s as far as Eggsy gets before Harry’s fingers wrap around his shaft and he almost immediately flies apart. His orgasm has been lingering just below the surface for a while now, kept at bay by concentrating on the image above, but now that Harry is touching him, his entire focus shifts. It’s pinpointed to his cock, his balls drawn tight, the friction of getting fucked almost unbearable.

“Come for me, darling.” Despite the exertion, Harry still sounds very smooth. “Come now.”

It’s not order but Eggsy does follow it anyway. His back arches off the bed and he lets go of his knees, helplessly clawing at the sheets. He comes hard, almost painfully so, thick spurts of come decorating his stomach and chest. Harry draws it out of him with long strokes and whenever his thumb brushes the very edge of Eggsy’s crown, another wave of white-hot pleasure rolls through him and he comes some more.

Eggsy doesn’t have much time to catch his bearings even though Harry lets go of him then. He looks up, his vision a little blurred, to see that the condom is now entirely green, a deep and rich color that looks beautiful against Harry’s skin.

Through his orgasm, Harry has fucked Eggsy at a slower pace but now he picks up the staccato rhythm again. It doesn’t take him long until his entire body goes rigid aside from the subtle twitches of his hips as he spills himself deep inside Eggsy. 

He loses himself in it, lets it happen to him, and if Eggsy didn’t already love the man, he would definitely fall for him at the sight of this. Where Eggsy’s orgasms are a right mess, Harry’s are tight and controlled but powerful all the same; Eggsy can tell by the heavy pulse inside of him.

When it’s over, Harry has to brace himself against the bed, panting heavily. It takes him a while to be able to speak. 

“The things you make me do…” His words hold no heat, just adoration. So does the smile he flashes Eggsy. 

“Let me see, please,” Eggsy demands, wriggling his hips a little. 

Slowly, Harry pulls out of him and Eggsy groans in frustration, the empty feeling always disappointing. 

What’s not disappointing is the array of colors around Harry’s shaft. Deep green at the tip, then blue and purple, rich crimson at the very base of his cock. It’s not quite a rainbow but it’s beautiful nonetheless. 

“I must say,” Harry starts, absently circling Eggsy’s well-fucked hole with his fingers, “that’s quite magnificent.”

“Want to try another? Some of these are pastel.”

For a moment, Harry regards him with what’s best described as a smirk. Then he digs through the pile of condoms for one that reads indeed ‘pastel” and tosses it at Eggsy. It lands in a little pool of come below his sternum.

“Why don’t you put it on then, Picasso?”


	2. pastels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this a long time ago and finally, it's here. I hope you enjoy it :)

Eggsy and colours is a tricky thing.

He knows he looks amazing in the dark navy suit they had him made, Harry keeps reminding him of it whenever Eggsy says he looks like he's wearing a costume.

Left to his own devices, however, Eggsy likes it a little more bold. The glossy fabric with the golden pseudo-patches that may have belonged to a hot air balloon once but was turned into a jacket. The winged trainers he lets reappear from time to time. The orange suede jacket. He has yet to hear the end of that one.

So when he puts on the color-changing condom marked "pastel" Eggsy is already doubtful of the result. Pastels go on babies and business people, not on cocks.

"Beautiful."

Harry's voice tears Eggsy out of his revery. The look on his face makes his cock twitch. He means it, always does. Even when Eggsy is a spent mess, sweaty and covered in come. Or maybe even more so.

"Allow me." There's the tiniest quirk to Harry's brow directed at Eggsy's cock.

"Yes, please."

Harry Hart on his knees in front of him is something Eggsy will never get quite used to.

The first time it happened, it had taken Eggsy an embarrassing half a minute to come; from the sheer amazement of what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

They have gotten better at this by now which is to say, Harry had found ways to control Eggsy, to play him just right to prolong the inevitable.

So now that he kneels between Eggsy's legs, Harry lets his hands roam over his thighs, inching closer to his crotch without touching yet.

Eggsy is still achingly hard, his already impressive stamina multiplied by... Yeah, it's Harry. Why lie about it? It's an almost instantaneous reaction that neither of them seems to mind all that much.

Harry draws a whimper from Eggsy when his fingers close around the base of his cock and press down.

"Let's see what we have here," Harry says like he's not about to lick his way up Eggsy's shaft, tracing the vein just there, making Eggsy mewl. It leaves the slightest touch of rose in its wake that intensifies as Harry repeats the motion a few times.

"You have way too much fun there," Eggsy tries to complain but fails.

"Actions do have consequences, dear. Even if it's bringing color changing condoms to the house," Harry replies gleefully.

He makes his point by mouthing the tip of Eggsy’s cock, barely touching but drawing a nice shade of minty green.

"I'd rather do this without, of course, but-" Harry circles his fingers around the base of Eggsy's cock, stretching the condom taut "-I must admit that this is quite fascinating."

He goes down on Eggsy then, taking in his full length into his mouth. When he goes back up, he sucks in his cheeks, getting a helpless whimper from Eggsy and a myriad of colors on the condom.

"I wonder how they do..."

"Harry," Eggsy all but snaps. "Save the technicalities for later, yeah?"

"I'm sorry, my dear." Harry doesn't even bother to hide the devious glint in his eyes when he looks up Eggsy's body. The bastard is playing him and Eggsy has fallen for it.

"Less tease, more cock." Eggsy nudges him with his knee but he doesn't really have to.

Harry goes down on him again, a sight so spectacular that Eggsy could come from just this. From the way Harry's eyes flicker shut, to the slightest twitch of a smile when he takes all of Eggsy in one smooth motion. He sucks him in earnest now, disregarding their little “experiment” entirely. 

Eggsy does his best to crane his neck to have a look - with the rate Harry is going the images his glasses project are a blurry mess - and it almost sends him over the edge. He claws at the sheets, at Harry’s hair (Eggsy knows he loves that but won’t admit it), at anything he can but probably shouldn’t get a hold of.

“Wait… waitwaitwait,” he strings on a ragged breath, tapping Harry’s shoulder.

With an obscenely wet sound, Harry pulls off him, Eggsy’s cock wrapped in nice cotton candy colors. 

“Something wrong?” Harry sounds breathless, even a little light-headed. He ghosts a hand over Eggsy’s hips, over that particularly sensitive spot just along his pelvic bone.

“Too fast,” Eggsy pants, smacking his lips. “I’m gonna…”

“So soon? Have I thought you nothing?” It would have sounded chiding if Harry wasn’t giving him his most devious grin.

“You’re part of the problem, you know?” Eggsy’s point is proven when Harry circles the tip of his cock with his tongue, once more eliciting a ring of faint sky blue around the crown.

“Come here,” Eggsy beckons when he can breath again.

Harry gets to his feet and leans down for a kiss. It’s sloppy and open-mouthed, fitting right into the debaucherous setup they’ve got going right now.

With Harry over him, supporting his weight on his arms, Eggsy seizes the opportunity to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist, using the momentum to flip him on his back and slide into his lap in one swift motion. 

“Seems like your close combat training has finally paid off.” Harry grins up at him, obviously not objecting to the change in position. 

“I was always the limber type.” Eggsy kisses him again, deeper this time. Hungrier. “That’s what gymnastics do for you.”

“And I’m glad for it, my love.”

“Yeah? Wanna show me how glad?” Eggsy rolls his hips, his cock slotting along the crook where Harry’s thigh meets his pelvis.

Something flickers over Harry’s face but it’s gone too quickly for Eggsy to be to able to tell what it was. “You’re well ahead of me there, I’m afraid.” He reaches down and wraps his hand around Eggsy’s hard and his own flaccid cock.

Now Eggsy understands. He covers Harry’s hand with his, giving it a little squeeze. “Not to worry.” He leans in for another kiss, draws it until it’s something slow and almost sweet. “You know I’ll catch you up in no time.”

He sits back up, adjusts his position in Harry’s lap and starts stroking himself and Harry in unison. He takes it slow, trying to find the right rhythm for the both of them. He rolls his hips in sync with his strokes, seeking friction while giving it at the same time. 

“You’re bloody gorgeous like this. You know that, right?” Harry reaches up, running his free hand over Eggsy’s chest, ghosting over his nipple in the process. Gooseflesh erupts on Eggsy’s skin in the wake of Harry’s fingers. 

“All yours.” Eggsy’s words come along a ragged breath. He’s already painfully close, Harry only slowly hardening against him.

“Then take what you need, my dear.” Harry disentangles himself from Eggsy’s grip, setting his own pace now. 

Eggsy’s lids flicker shut as he begins to stroke himself faster now. He has no eyes for the quite stunning colours along his shaft any more, not for the delicate hues of yellow and lavender and that touch of apple green around his base. There’s no doubt he’ll get a chance to review the material Harry’s glasses are recording. 

He does feel Harry’s eyes on him, roaming over him, drinking him in. It’s one of Eggsy’s very personal kinks aside from all the rest. Harry looking at him like that. Like he’s his. And Eggsy is. So very much. 

So he does put on a show. He lets his jaw go slack, his breath getting uneven now. He draws out his strokes as much as he dares without losing the rhythm he’s built. He rolls his hips against Harry’s, administering just the right amount of friction. 

“Don’t hold back, love. Just let go. So beautiful.”

It’s the praise that tips Eggsy over the edge. It always gets him, hits him just right. 

He comes with a stutter of hips and hand, spending himself rather pointlessly into the condom. 

“That was…” Eggsy starts but the words fail him. He shakes his head, a foolish grin plastered on his face. 

“A sight to behold,” Harry finishes his sentence for him, his posh tone betrayed by the wet sound of him stroking himself at an even pace. 

“I’d say.” Eggsy lets himself fall forward, catching his weight on his arms. Pressed against Harry like that, he rolls his hips again, drawing a shudder from the other man. He snakes a hand between their bodies, fingers circling the tip of Harry’s half-hard cock. “Wanna kill the lights?”

“Since when do you need sleep after only the second time?” Harry teases him. 

“Oh no. It’s not that.” Eggsy does that hip roll again that gets him anything. He reaches out for the package of condoms. “Next up is ‘glow in the dark’.”


	3. glow in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is... Just in time for Halloween. Oddly fitting if you ask me. 
> 
> Thanks again to [elletromil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts) for providing this prompt. It's been so much fun...

Eggsy likes having sex with the lights on. It’s not a kink, at least not on the first glance. He could explore Harry with his hands and mouth alone, has done so with gusto, and does again on a semi-regular basis. 

The truth is, he likes seeing Harry. 

He likes seeing Harry’s body, those outrageously long legs, the rises and dips of his stomach and chest, the swell of his cock. He likes seeing Harry’s face, the flush on his cheeks when he catches Eggsy looking at him, his pupils blown wide with want and desire, brows furrowed in concentration. 

He likes seeing Harry because it tells him Harry is alive and with him and that he loves him and the feeling is so mutual is rots Eggsy’s teeth.

He also very much likes seeing him like this. Stretched out beneath him, a little exhausted but still with that cheeky glint in his eyes that lets Eggsy know he’s up for me. With one leg propped up so Eggsy can slot perfectly against him. With his hands in Eggsy’s a little too short hair, pulling him into a long kiss. 

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Harry murmurs against his lips, pushing up his hips.

"Impatient now, are we? Can't I take a moment to make out with my man?"

"Your man?"

"Can't call you 'my boy' like you do, can I? Makes me feel ancient. And boyfriend doesn't sound right, either."

"Partner?" Harry provides, already crinching.

"Too clinical. At least when we got our pricks out."

"Lovers, then."

Eggsy grins. "Might need to make an honest man of me after all."

Harry looks at him for a fraction longer than is comfortable for Eggsy. Then he smiles slowly. "Not when we got our pricks out."

"Agreed."

Eggsy is on him again then, kissing the breath and further comments out of Harry's mouth. Of course he won't let that topic go but it really isn't something he wants to discuss in the nude. They're both too ridiculously romantic for that. And too horny.

"Turn over," he says as he pulls back.

Harry raises a brow.

“Oh come on. You love it.” Eggsy pokes him playfully in the ribs, nudging him to comply.

"You're not going to let me watch?"

"As much as I absolutely adore your arse, Harry, having it smooshed against the glasses is not the best view." He glances up at the ceiling. "Can't we reverse the polarization and have it record or something?"

"You have no idea what you just said, have you?"

"Not one, no."

Harry takes off his glasses. "Put them on the nightstand. And set to record."

"And on night vision." Eggsy all but jumps out of bed, gleefully setting to work.

It's a bit of a fumble to find the right position for the glasses. He has to use a stack of Harry's books to set them at the right angle, and even then it's a tricky shot to capture because his model then decides to comply and turn on his stomach.

"You're fucking beautiful, Harry," Eggsy says as he climbs back into bed and sits across Harry's thighs.

"You can't say that to my face?" Harry cranes his neck to look at him, brow raised in a challenge.

"I can say that-" Eggsy leans down to kiss Harry's neck "-to every-" Shoulder blades "-part-" Curve of his back "-of you-" Rise of his ass "-every day."

With blunt teeth Eggsy bites down on the fleshy part of Harry's buttcheek, giving the other a gentle swat.

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me."

"I do." At an awkward angle, Harry reaches back, seeking contact that Eggsy reciprocates gladly. "Now get on with it."

"Yes, Sir." Eggsy tips his fingers to his forehead.

He takes his time with Harry. Mostly because he knows how impatient Harry can get. But also because he loves to just tease him, to turn him into that quivering, needy mess only Eggsy gets to see, the one that's all raw and vulnerable and alive.

So he showers Harry's arse with the lightest of kisses before giving in to the wordless pleas and lets the tip of his tongue brush ever so lightly along Harry's crack.

With gentle but sure hands, Eggsy spreads him open, exposes him, something Harry had been strangely hesitant about at first although he clearly loves it. It had taken a lot of Eggsy's persistence and quite frankly his ridiculously talented tongue to get him to finally give in.

Now Harry is the most pliant beneath him, pushing back against Eggsy, fingers curled tightly into the sheets. The little sounds he makes, the tiny pleas and moans, urge Eggsy on even more.

He licks his way into Harry's hole, opens him up slowly but surely, not missing the chance to make the most obscene wet noises.

Harry meets him with an equally ungentlemanly curse when Eggsy finally pushes a finger in.

One quickly becomes two because once Eggsy has Harry at this point....

"Please, Eggsy..."

"Patience." Eggsy knows he's being a little mean but this is just too delicious.

"I'll have you clean the dog kennel."

"You drive the hardest bargains, Harry." Eggsy laughs against Harry's exposed skin, the soft puffs of breath eliciting a shiver through Harry's entire body.

At last, Eggsy pulls back and sits back up. For a moment he marvels in the beautiful sight beneath him before he snaps back to business.

He reaches for the lube and trickles a thick rivulet down Harry's crack. Next, he plucks another condom from the pile, the black packaging indicating its color option. The rubber itself is the same anticlimactic translucent shade as the other ones.

Eggsy eyes it dubiously as he puts it on. "Should I stick under the lamp to... you know, charge it?"

Harry snorts a little laugh. "Please do." Stretching himself, he reaches for the switch by the nightstand and kills the lights.

"Oooooh," Eggsy drawls then bursts into laughter. "That is sick, Harry."

He wriggles his hips, his cock bouncing a little in a somewhat sicklish greenwhite glow. More giggles make Eggsy choke out the words. "Like... like a firefly."

Harry shifts beneath him, trying to take a look. Then he matches Eggsy's laughter. "I do know a thing or two about but bugs," he barely manages, "but that's the most impressive one I've ever seen."

Tears roll down Eggsy's cheeks and he can hardly breath. "As long... as it doesn't.. turn... into a butterfly... mid-fuck."

It takes them minutes to calm down again, the still prominent radiance at Eggsy's crotch not helping anyone.

When he finally catches his bearings, Eggsy leans down to steal a kiss from Harry. "Thank you, love."

"What for?"

"For doing this with me. It's so stupid but..."

"...I love it," Harry cuts him off, responding to the kiss in kind. "Now... you were going to fuck me?"

"Yes, please." Eggsy sits back up again.

With his thumbs, he traces Harry's crack, before he pulls his cheeks apart, exposing him.

Another fit of giggles hits him. "I can actually see by the light of my cock."

"I swear... if you don't get inside of me now..."

"Alright, alright, I'll be good. I'll be good." Eggsy brushes his cock against Harry's hole. "You're such a bossy bottom, Harry Hart."

Harry answers by tilting his hips up, letting the very tip of Eggsy's prick slip inside.

A shudder roles through Eggsy's entire body at the sight. "Bloody hell, do that again."

He spreads Harry's ass further, opens him up more, when Harry rolls his hips again and takes the head in one smooth motion.

"Christ, that's beautiful. I could come from just this," Eggsy says, watching his cock slide into Harry's ass.

"Don't you dare." Once again, Harry reaches back, hand closing around Eggsy's wrist. "I need..."

His words cut off when Eggsy pushes forward and bottoms out, flesh pressed against pressed. Eggsy's fingers dig deep into Harry's hips, maybe even hard enough to bruise them.

"God, you're so tight. I can't believe how.... Fuck, Harry," Eggsy stutters, trying his hardest not to come right this very moment.

"Don't... Don't come yet. Please..." Harry's voice is heavy, hardly his own, so full of want and need, a tone he only ever gets when he bottoms for Eggsy.

Slowly. Eggsy pulls back out, leaving just tip of his inside, the shaft still aglow in that hilarious greenish hue. He pushes back inside with a little more for force, drawing an approving groan from Harry. He repeats that motion, each time going just a fraction deeper, then he stills.

"Sorry, I... I can't... You're too..." Eggsy groans in frustration.

"Stamina like a horse and my arse is your downfall."

"Don't take the piss, I can't help it when you never let me fuck you," Eggsy says defiantly.

"If you'd fuck me more often, I wouldn't be so tight for you." Harry proves his point by clenching around Eggsy, almost making him come.

"I want to make it good..."

"Come here," Harry interrupts, beckoning.

Eggsy leans down over him, reciprocating the offered kiss. It’s a bit of an awkward position but he’s rewarded with Harry moaning into his mouth at the change of angle.

“Stay like this.”

“Wh…,” is all Eggsy manages when Harry rolls his hips up against him, taking his cock even deeper. “Oh fuck.” He braces himself on his arms, taking most of his weight off Harry. 

Harry takes over then. Literally tops him from the bottom. And it’s the hottest thing Eggsy has ever seen and yes, he will stand by for at least a few months to come. 

Beneath him, Harry pushes himself up on his forearms for some leverage, rolling his hips at a slow and steady rhythm. He pushes up against Eggsy, then ruts back against the mattress. He makes the most delectable noises, the most guttural moans along panted breaths.

Eggsy looks down his body, watches his cock slide in and out of Harry’s ass, the ridiculous glow of the condom intensifying with every downstroke. He could laugh at it because it really is that hilarious but at the same time it’s just that spectacular that he can only watch.

A deep shudder rolls through Harry’s body and he clenches around Eggsy. He curses profanities, his rhythm becoming quicker, then stutters and comes to a halt.

“Did you just…” Eggsy starts to ask a little dumbstruck. He had been so mesmerized…

“I bloody well did….. Fuck….” Harry slumps down beneath him, burying his face into the pillow. 

“Harry…” 

“Now you can fuck me.”

It takes Eggsy a moment to catch on. Some spy he is. Then he sits back up, cock still buried deep inside Harry. He digs his fingers into the fleshy part of Harry’s hips and pulls him back against him. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice to fuck him. Capital F.

The pace is fast and hard. Each stroke draws a moan from Harry, his ass even tighter now. 

Eggsy doesn't last. 

He comes pathetically quickly but he doesn’t care. All he does care about is the hot clench of Harry around him, his beautifully shuddering body beneath, the little encouraging words that come through gasps and groans.

When he’s done, Eggsy slowly pulls out, moaning at the loss of friction. He slumps down on the bed next to Harry.

“You’re amazing,” Harry says after a while. He may have said something more but Eggsy isn’t coherent enough to properly listen. 

“Can’t believe you did that.”

“That’s how we did it in the barracks in my days,” Harry deadpans and Eggsy bursts into laughter.

“You’re nuts.” He rolls onto his side to look at Harry. In the dim light of the room, he can barely make out the man’s soft smile. “And I absolutely love you for it.” He leans in and kisses Harry, slow and deep.

“Give me minute… then I’ll get up and change the sheet,” Harry says when the break apart and he turns on his back.

“So in the barracks you didn’t learn how to sleep in it proudly?”

“You’re impossible.” Harry slaps Eggsy’s hand away from where he dips into the smudge of come on Harry’s stomach. “And I absolutely love you for it.”

Silence falls between them and they’re both almost drifting off to sleep.

“One thing, though,” Eggsy says then. 

“What?”

“I cannot wait to watch that recording.”

“While I fuck you raw?”

“Obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit [me on tumblr](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/) and say hi.  
> prompts and candy are always welcome.


End file.
